gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05"
The RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 (aka "G05") is a Gundam type mobile suit from Kunio Okawara's MS Collection (M-MSV) original design series, designed by Kunio Okawara as the 5th Gundam. The design was updated to be used in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters In Space as well as the manga Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5, more commmonly referred to as "G05", was more advanced in many ways than its more famous predecessor. The Federation decided to convert the Gundam units 4 and 5, which were already in development, into space combat versions for use as main forces in the invasion of Solomon, A Baoa Qu, and then Zeon itself. These machines were of course based on the RX-78-2, and the replacement of the backpack and the addition of thrusters and propellant raised their mobility by roughly 40 percent. Their operating time was also extended, and it was anticipated that they would produce great combat results during lengthy battles, especially in attacks on space fortresses. The biggest change was the elimination of the core block escape system. The resulting space was used for cooling systems, thus increasing the generator output and enabling the use of more powerful beam weapons. As a result, the armament was upgraded to include an enhanced hyper beam rifle, and one beam gun was installed in each forearm. Plans were also made to equip unit 4 with a mega beam launcher. Thus its generator output was further increased, its cooling systems were enhanced accordingly, and the design of the cooling fins in its chest was changed. The G05 was issued a shell-firing Giant Gatling Gun, while nowhere near as powerful as the G04's mega beam launcher, had the advantages of not requiring extra energy to use, didn't need a charging period before it could be fired and had rapid-fire capabilities. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The G05 is equipped with two beam sabers stored in backpack recharge racks. ;*Hand Beam Gun :Mounted on the forearms, presumably has a lower output than a standard beam rifle. Most likely used as a backup to the main weapon or when the unit was fighting with the beam saber. Powered by E-Cap. ;*Hyper Beam Rifle :A high output beam rifle designed to take down heavily armed targets. An upgraded version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2 and G-3. Had fewer shots but was able to more effectively handle the MS-09R and R-2, MS-14, as well as battleships and mobile armors. Was larger and had a longer barrel than the earlier RX-78 beam rifle. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the Gundam. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor can stop this weapon. While very powerful the Hyper Bazooka had a slow rate of fire and fairly little of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Giant Gatling Gun :A large Gatling gun with immense firing rate. Drum-fed and stored on the backpack when not in use. While not near as powerful as a beam rifle, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Pack (Bst) :A special set of external fuel tanks and thrusters to give the unit higher speed and better maneuverability. History Deployed along with the RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" to the 16th Autonomous Mobile Squadron and assigned to the Pegasus-class warship, the SCVA-72 Thoroughbred, the RX-78-5 Gundam G05 was designed for space combat. As such, the RX-78-5 was able to be outfitted with a booster system that extended its effective range and operating time. Due to its late introduction in the One Year War, the RX-78-5 saw little extended action. It mainly participated in interdiction missions between the Moon and Side 3. The high point of its combat deployment was its defense of Republic of Zeon Prime Minister Darcia Bakarov as he traveled to Granada at the end of the War for the signing of the Peace Treaty. In this fight, it engaged with several of the newest experimental mobile suits and mobile armors under development at the lunar base. It completed its mission and saw the end of the war, though what became of it after the peace accords is unknown. Picture Gallery rx-78-5bst.jpg|RX-78-5Bst Gundam Unit 5 "G05" RX-78-5 - Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-5 Gundam MS Girl G05.jpg|RX-78-5 Gundam "G05" as seen in the RX-78 Master Archive RX-78-5_Gundam_Unit_5_G05.jpg|SD RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars RX-78-5_Gundam_Unit_5_G05_Booster.jpg|SD RX-78-5(bst) Gundam Unit 5(bst) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars rx-78-5-gatlinggun.jpg|Giant Gatling Gun p12_1.jpg EU188.jpg RX-78-5color.jpg|RX - 78 - 5 References Gundam G05 - Games MSV 95.jpg|Games MSV #95 - Gundam Unit 5 "G05" RX-78-5 G05 - MS Info.jpg RX-78-5 G05 - MS Info0.jpg RX-78-45 G04 G05 - MS Info.jpg RX-78-45 G04 G05 - MS Info0.jpg External links *RX-78-5 5th Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78-5 ガンダム5号機